


Merlin and Arthur get kaboomed all over the place

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Era, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: A mix of Merthur one shots. Feel free to comment with ideas or inspirations





	1. Only once

"Hey there." Merlin picked up his drink from the bar, turning to look at the stranger who had tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you know where the toilets are?"  
"Oh, right," Merlin replied. "Yeah, it's just this way." Merlin led him out of the packed bar lounge, breathing deeply the slightly more fresh air.  
"You really don't realise how hot it gets in there do you," the man commented raising his eyebrows. "Can you hold my drink?" He handed Merlin the half-full glass of cider, nodding. "I'm sure I can trust you not to put anything nasty in there?"  
"You're sure?" Merlin responded.  
"I'd stay to argue but I really need to pee." 

The stranger took his drink out of Merlin's hands. "You alright there?" Merlin looked up from his phone.  
"Oh yeah. Fine." Merlin tucked his phone back into his pocket.  
"So, you here with anyone?" The mysterious blond took a sip of his drink.  
"No. I was just grabbing a drink on my way home from work."  
"You're working late."  
"Unfortunately so. I work in a theatre, and shows tend to run pretty late." Merlin pushed the door open, stepping back into the crowded bar. Merlin had been about to ask him what he did, but his voice was lost under the music. 

"Oh, there you are. Hey." The band had taken a break, and Merlin had managed to locate his handsome stranger again.  
"Hey yourself." He put his empty glass down on a table. "I'm Arthur by the way. Not sure if I said that."  
"You didn't. I'm Merlin." Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin's cheek. "Taking things fast are we?"  
Arthur shrugged.  
"You kind of have to these days."  
"So I guess you're gay then?" Arthur scratched his nose.  
"Bi," Arthur clarified. Merlin nodded. 

Merlin became overcome with a rish of confidence, and leaned in to kiss this hot, charming, way-out-of-his-league man. To his delight, Arthur kissed back, his lips hot, and soft. Merlin smiled into the kiss, Arthur biting gently at his lower. 

"I do declare Merlin, you are quite wonderful." Merlin and Arthur's hands were intertwined, strolling slowly back to Merlin's apartment.  
"You're drunk." Arthur looked offended.  
"I'm not. Can't get a hangover. Put me in a right pickle that would."  
"Why's that?" Arthur didn't reply, but looked up at the sky.  
"It's a clear night."  
"Yeah?"  
"Clear nights are for dreaming." Arthur bit his lip.  
"This is my building." Merlin pointed. 

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mess." Merlin straightened out his pillows, tugging at the curtains.  
"It's charming. Got a bit of character. My place is barely lived in."  
"You sleep around a lot then?" Merlin's face fell.  
"No. Well... but that's not why." Arthur shook his head, but didn't continue.  
"Did you want a drink?"  
"Do you have vodka?" Merlin nodded, walking through to the kitchen. 

Merlin ran his hands across Arthur's bare back, feeling the muscle, the heat. Arthur sighed, relaxing into the bed. Merlin put his head to Arthur's hair, breathing in. Arthur smelt like shaving foam and pine, his hair soft but a little greasy as Merlin ran his hands through it. He leaned forward more, his nose against Arthur's neck, pressing a kiss onto it, lifting his head to run his tongue along the shell of Arthur's ear. Arthur sighed again, smiling into the pillows. 

Covered in sweat, and exhausted, Merlin fell back onto the bed, panting. Arthur rolled over, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. "That was amazing Merlin."  
"I haven't done that in a while. But we should really do this again sometime. If you'd like that, I mean."  
"I'd love to. But, the thing is, I won't be doing this for a while." Merlin stopped smiling, touching Arthur's chest softly. "What do you mean?" Arthur swallowed.

"This was my last night." Arthur began to chew on his lip.  
"What?"  
"I'm being shipped out tomorrow. To Afghanistan." Merlin closed his eyes.  
"You're a soldier?"  
"Captain Arthur Pendragon. At your service."  
"How much longer do you have?" Arthur turned over, facing Merlin. He touched Merlin's chin gently, stroking his lips. "How much longer?"  
"Ten hours."  
"But I'll be home at Christmas, hopefully." Merlin nodded. "It's stupid. I only just met you, and now here we are. Saying goodbye." "It's not goodbye yet. Goodbye is 10:30am tomorrow." "Ten hours," Merlin repeated, nodding gently. "I'm sorry about all this." Arthur was staring at the ceiling. "Don't be. You can't help it." "But I shouldn't have. I'm too attached now." Merlin nodded. "Me too." There was silence for a few minutes, Arthur cursing himself internally. "When do you come back?" "Christmas time hopefully." "Eight months?" Arthur nodded. "I'll try and keep in contact with you. And that's a promise." Merlin smiled. "You seem like the kind to keep promises, captain." Merlin did his best to smile, Arthur doing the same. "Yes," was all Arthur could say. "Well then. Like you said. Tonight is a night for dreaming." Arthur was silent in the car as Merlin drove him to the docks. He'd eaten breakfast, and Merlin had forced him to swallow some aspirin to help with his headache. But he'd barely spoken. "Well then Merlin." Arthur was holding both of Merlin's hands, their faces close. "This is goodbye." "Not forever." Arthur licked his lips. "No. Not forever." Arthur smiled hopefully. Merlin did hid best to smile back. He leaned in to kiss Merlin's lips, slinging his bag onto his shoulder. "Goodbye." Arthur nodded, turning and walking towards the boat.


	2. Flying

Arthur was sat on the plane, looking rather grumpy as he typed on his laptop. The man sat next to him had been rude enough to fall asleep on his shoulder, and now he was snoring. Still, it could have been worse. He could have been drooling on Arthur's shirt. 

The stranger on his shoulder stirred, and opened his eyes. Head still on Arthur's shoulder, he looked around. "Oh. You're awake. Finally." Merlin squinted, then became aware that he was still very close to Arthur. He backed away.   
"Sorry."  
"No need to apologise. I enjoyed your snoring." Arthur winked. "Very, um, charming."  
"I don't snore," Merlin hissed. Arthur shrugged.   
"More, sniffling then," Arthur teased, closing his laptop. "And the groping was also much appreciated." Merlin bit his lip, eyes widening.   
"Sorry," he murmured, rubbing his eyes snd stretching.

Arthur took out a bottle of coke, drinking some. Merlin had picked up a book and was reading, but looked up at the sounds of the gas hissing. He looked around, seeing where he could get some. "They came and left," Arthur informed him, causing Merlin to bite his lip.   
"Oh fuck." Merlin smacked his lips, clearly thirsty.   
"Did you not bring a drink?" Arthur smirked at him, clearly amused.   
"I finished it before we got on. I wasn't planning to fall asleep." Arthur handed him his bottle, Merlin smiling gratefully.   
"Ah. Well, they're very comfortable chairs," Arthur granted him, looking out of the window.   
"I know, right?" Merlin stroked the fabric, feeling the smooth faux leather beneath his fingertips. 

"So do you travel often?" Merlin had acquired a bottle of water, and shifted his body to face Arthur better.   
"A fair bit. I try not to, but my work requires a fair bit of international communication."  
"I see. What do you do?"  
"Energy resources. Power plants, wind farms. My father owns the company." Arthur nodded, smoothing down his hair. Merlin laughed. "What's funny?"  
"Nothing in particular." Merlin grinned at Arthur. 

"So what about you? No offence, but you don't seem the type to be flying first class." Merlin sniffed, frowning.   
"Well that's very rude."  
"Sorry. I only meant..."  
"I've got a new job. In South Dakota. So, here I am." Arthur nodded.   
"New job, eh?" Merlin nodded proudly. "As?"  
"Just as a sales assistant. 'Fun'," Merlin said, making quote marks with his fingers. "What about you?"  
"Oh, just a little break. Checking out potential new sites." Merlin nodded in understanding. 

"You're absolutely beautiful," Merlin sighed. Arthur laughed.   
"Um, thanks, but I'm on a vow of chastity."   
Merlin grinned.   
"You sure about that?" Arthur shrugged.   
"I could make an exception." Arthur winked, kissing Merlin on the cheek.   
"Oh you could, could you?" Arthur smiled gently, brushing a lock of hair from Merlin's face.   
"I think so."


	3. Promotion

"Merlin, can you run me a bath? I'll only be a few minutes, I just need to... go somewhere." Arthur nodded, but Merlin cocked his head slightly.  
"Go where?" Arthur puffed his chest out, sticking his chin in the air. Merlin found it very sexy when he did that.   
"I do not have to tell you where I am going, Merlin. I am the king, I can go where I wish."  
"Alright, I was just wondering," grumbled Merlin, watching as Arthur left his chambers. 

"Where were you, you were gone for ages? The bath's gone cold."  
"Well luckily, my beautiful valet can use his lovely magic to heat it up. Can't he?" Arthur began to take of his clothes, beckoning Merlin over to help with his pauldron.   
"Yes he can, but that doesn't answer my question. What took you so long?"  
"I was talking to Gwaine," stated Arthur.  
"Right. You mastered telepathy now, did you?"  
"What?"  
"Gwaine's on his honeymoon, you liar." Arthur shrugged off his jacket, throwing in onto the floor for Merlin to pick up later.   
"Is he? Well, there's someone around here who really looks like him then." Merlin took Arthur's shirt, taking one look at it and throwing it onto the pile of laundry collecting in the corner. 

"So what have you been doing today Merlin? Because it clearly isn't my laundry."  
"I've been, doing stuff."  
"Stuff, huh?"  
"Yes. With Gaius. In fact, I've got a skin tonic for you, somewhere." Merlin patted down his pocket, finding the bottle and handing it to Arthur.   
"Great. I um, I need you to go down to the lower town and pick up a perfume for me."  
"Perfume?"  
"Yes? Well, more of a soap, really. From John the soap man."  
"Never heard of him."  
"Well, ask around and I'm sure he'll turn up." Arthur ushered Merlin out. "Go on."

When Merlin returned, Arthur had what Merlin could only call a feast spread out on the table in his room. "I couldn't find your soap man." Arthur grinned.   
"Of course you couldn't. Grab yourself some food. I want to talk." Arthur picked up a plate, taking a chicken wing and a bunch of grapes, spreading butter onto a slice of bread. Merlin looked at him nervously. "Go on. I had it brought up for us to share." 

Arthur sat down on the bed, rearranging his pillows and smiling at Merlin. "So what's this about then?" Merlin took a grape, putting it into his mouth.   
"Well, we've been together for a while now, and it seems somehow, inappropriate that you are still my manservant. What with the, copulation and all." Merlin nodded, scratching his nose lightly.   
"So, what?" Arthur took a deep breath.   
"I'm firing you. I mean, you no longer work for me." Merlin looked lost. "I'm making you my right hand man. And um, Lord Camelot." 

Merlin blinked. "You're firing me?" Arthur nodded. "Great. No more work."  
"Oh, there'll still be work," Arthur said, grinning wolfishly, moving towards Merlin.   
"I don't protest." Arthur took Merlin's lips in his own, kissing him for a long, glorious moment.   
"Good. Because there's a lot more of that coming your way." Merlin cocked an eyebrow.  
"I daresay there is." Merlin grinned, allowing himself to be entirely wrapped in Arthur's body.


	4. Coffee shop

Every evening at six fourteen excactly, Arthur would buy coffee. Merlin knew his order by now - not that it was particularly hard to remember. A large black coffee with 2 sugars. The shop was usually empty at that time; Merlin the only one on duty.

"Good evening. Your usual?" Merlin smiled, finishing wiping a table and moving behind the counter.   
"Yeah."  
"Bit later than usual, aren't you?" Merlin looked at his watch. 6:33.   
"Got held up in a meeting." Arthur grumbled. "And consequently missed my train."   
"Oh, that sucks."   
"Hm." 

"When's the next train?" Merlin stirred Arthur's coffee, pressing the lid on.   
"Seven thirty six." Merlin slid the cup across the counter.   
"Cash or card?"  
"Card. Yeah, its annoying. What time do you close?"  
"Ten minutes." Arthur clicked his tongue, frowning. "But, I could give you a lift home. If you want?"  
"You have a car?" Merlin nodded.  
"No need to sound so suprised, your highness," Merlin mocked.   
"Sorry. A lift would be wonderful." Merlin smiled, satisfied with himself. 

"You know Merlin, this is a little strange. Me getting in your car. You could be a serial killer." Arthur was sat up on the counter, eating sugar cubes from a jar.   
"Let's hope I'm not. But, if you don't trust me, you can always wait another forty five minutes for your train." Arthur pouted.   
"Ok, when you put it that way..."  
"I just need to grab some more beans from the stock room." 

Arthur had followed Merlin through to the stock room, staring rather blatantly at his ass as Merlin scooped coffee beans from a large sack. "Do you mind?" Merlin looked round at him.  
"Not at all," Arthur replied, winking. Merlin shook his head. "You know Merlin. You're not half bad looking." Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin as he turned back around.   
"Thanks?" Merlin looked confused. "You're not terribly unattractive yourself." Arthur smirked. 

"I just need to lock up, so you can get in the car if you want." Merlin threw Arthur his keys. Arthur looked at the keys.   
"You drive a Porsche?" Arthur looked impressed, nodding.  
"Huh, yeah. It's an old one. My grandad's car."   
"Well, your grandad has taste."   
"Had."  
"Oh, sorry." Merlin nodded, silent.   
"Let's go."

"So, who do you work for then?" Merlin looked at Arthur, tapping his fingers on the wheel as he waited for the lights to turn green.   
"Publishing firm. Dragon's." Merlin nodded.  
"Uh huh. What do you do?"  
"I'm the junior executive manager."  
"Show off." Merlin grinned, turning his attention back to the road. 

"How long have you been doing that for?" Merlin turned as Arthur had directed him.   
"In this role about two years. But papa owns the firm, so..."  
"Oh, it's like that is it?" Arthur shrugged. Merlin laughed a little, his nose wrinkling. "So you're... rich?" Arthur looked uncomfortable.   
"I guess? Left here."   
"That's a yes then." Arthur nodded very sprightly. "You still take the train though?" Arthur blushed a little.   
"Actually no. I lied about that bit. I get a cab from the station."   
"So you didn't miss your train?" 

"I wanted to get to know you. And when you offered me a lift, well, I figured that, I mean, I couldn't," Arthur stammered, blushing. "I really like you." Merlin blinked.  
"It's this building." Merlin stopped the car.   
"You like me?" Arthur nodded.   
"Do you, you know?"  
"Do I like you?" Arthur nodded shyly. "I'd be insane not to."  
"Do you want to come in? Tea, perhaps?" Merlin nodded, climbing out of the car. 

"Shit. This is your apartment?" Arthur around the rooms, gaping at the opulence.  
"Yeah. You want a beer?"   
"No, I'll need to drive home."   
"Not necessarily." Arthur took two cans of beer from the fridge, handing one to Merlin.   
"Meaning?"  
"Well, I just mean, maybe you could stay the night?"  
"I'm not sure. I mean." Merlin put his can down on the kitchen side, scratching his nose. "We only just met."  
"And since then we both confessed out love for each other."  
"I suppose so. We'll see." Merlin put his drink back in the fridge.

"Have you eaten?" Arthur looked at Merlin, whose tummy was rumbling loudly. Merlin shook his head. "You fancy a takeaway?"  
"Uh, sure."   
"Ok. That phone up on the wall, dial 324 and order whatever you fancy. I'll have an All American pizza." Arthur winked.   
"How do I pay?"  
"Oh, don't stress that. They put it on my bill." Merlin nodded. 

"So," Merlin said, sitting down on the bed. "You're really living it up, huh?" Arthur chuckled.  
"I suppose so." Merlin shook his head, picking up another slice of pizza. "I mean, I got lucky."  
"It seems I did too." Merlin turned, planting his lips on Arthur's, kissing fiercly. Arthur kissed back, body perfectly relaxed, one hand behind his head. Merlin began to unbutton Arthur's shirt, still trying to keep his lips in contact. Arthur rolled over, helping Merlin.   
"I take it this means you're staying the night?"


	5. A small taste

"Merlin? Taste this for me." Arthur was sat at the table in his room, Merlin fixing blankets on the bed.   
"I beg your pardon?"   
"You heard me. Get over here." Arthur slid the plate across to Merlin, along with a fork.   
"Well, it's your cake."  
"Would you see me poisoned Merlin?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin.   
"No sire. Of course not." Merlin scraped a small amount onto the fork, putting it into his mouth. Instantly, the layers melted in his mouth, the sweetness of the cream mixing with the sour raspberry. 

"Is it safe?" Merlin handed the bowl back to Arthur.   
"That's delicious." Arthur put the bowl in front of himself, wiping the spoon on his tunic.   
"Yes, but is it safe?" Merlin nodded. "Well, you aren't dead yet. I'll give it five minutes." Arthur handed Merlin his cup.  
"This too?"   
"Yes. That too. In fact, why don't you sit down?" Arthur pushed the chair opposite himself out with a foot.   
"I feel I really shouldn't."  
"You can, and you will. As I ask, Merlin. Sit." Merlin obediently sat down, sitting forward in the chair so as not to disrupt the sheepskin on the chair. "Relax. And drink."  
Merlin tentatively picked up the goblet, taking a sip. 

"Tastes fine. The cake should be good too." Merlin turned to stand up.   
"Hm. Fancy a slice?"  
"Oh, I couldn't possibly. It was for you." Arthur pulled the cake towards himself, cutting a large chunk for Merlin.   
"Well I'm hardly going to eat it all myself, am I?" He haphazardly put the slice onto his empty dinner plate, crumbs spilling everywhere.   
"I suppose not sire." Arthur passed Merlin the plate, along with a spoon. "Thank you."

"I'm still a little hungry. You in the mood for strawberries?"  
"I don't need any more food sire. Besides, where would I find strawberries?" Merlin laughed.   
"The palace gardens keep a ready supply." Arthur shrugged, taking another drink of wine.   
"Yes, in a cage kept under lock and key."   
"Ah, but you forget Merlin. I have that key." Arthur slid the keyoff his belt, waggling it under Merlin's nose to prove it. "Come on."

Arthur handed Merlin a cape: a rich, dark velvet tied with silk ribbon. Arthur tied one around himself, checking his sword in its hilt. "Let's go." Arthur ducked out of his chamber door, taking a torch from the wall. 

As he and Merlin were crossing the square, a group of guards was also crossing. "Halt. Show yourselves," Percival said, Merlin and Arthur stopping. Arthur turned around, taking his hood down. "My lord, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you..."  
"My fault entirely," Arthur conceded, smiling.   
"You shouldn't be out so late sire."  
"We're just going to the gardens. Fetching some fresh strawberries in." Arthur nodded, turning to leave. "Sleep well Percival."

Arthur slid the key into the lock, twisting it. The lock clicked open, Arthur pushing open the small gate. There were wire walls on all sides, and a roof. Arthur took out a basket from under his cape. "Take whatever you want. Strawberries, fresh currants, apples." Merlin began to fill his basket, smiling. 

"How come you get all the nice food?" Arthur and Merlin were back in Arthur's chambers, Merlin gorging himself on the ripe, juicy fruit as Arthur sat watching.   
"I am the king, Merlin. As you seem to forget."  
"Well, you do seem to enjoy reminding me." Merlin bit into an apple, the juice running down his chin. Arthur just smiled. 

"Merlin?" Arthur was lying in bed, reading a book as Merlin rushed around his chambers. "Relax. Here, come sit by me."   
"Do you need something sire?"  
"Only your company, Merlin. Come, lie with me awhile." Arthur nodded to the bed beside himself.  
"Sire, I don't really think that's appropriate." Arthur blinked.  
"You don't get it Merlin, do you?"  
"Get what?"   
"I love you," Arthur murmured, low enough that Merlin had to strain to hear. He dropped the plate he was polishing, it landing with a clatter by his feet.   
"What?"  
"I love you. Even though you're, you know, you, and I'm me." Merlin just blinked, remaining silent.  
"You love me?" Arthur bit his lip, hard, and nodded.   
"Do you love me?" Arthur whispered, his words barely carrying to Merlin, who had moved to by his bed. Merlin nodded, smiling.   
"Is this a joke?"  
"No."  
"Prove it."

At that, Arthur knelt up on the bed, eyes in line with Merlin's, and caught his lips in a mind-melting kiss. Merlin's eyes widened, and then closed, as Arthur moved against him, lips hot, skin smelling like vanilla and strawberries. Arthur stood up, putting a hand on Merlin's back and pulling him closer. 

"Come on then. Into bed." Arthur pulled back the covers, Merlin working off his own shirt. Arthur slipped his off easily, Merlin setting eyes on his abs, his chest, and fell into the bed. 

"So Merlin," Arthur panted, lips swollen and red from the kissing. "You've been eating all my nice food all evening. How about you eat something else?" Merlin grinned, Arthur moving closer to him.   
"I'd be honoured, my lord."


	6. Chapter 6

"Merlin," Arthur croaked, rocking in his chair. Merlin slowly tottered through from the other room, looking at Arthur.   
"Yes my love?"  
"Can you please-" Arthur coughed. "A cup of water?" Arthur nodded weakly, almost too sick to raise his own head. Merlin sighed. Arthur was old now, well, they both were, but Arthur grew weary with age, his body fragile.

"Do you remember our wedding day?" Arthur's voice was hoarse, speaking at a low whisper.   
"Like it were yesterday," Merlin replied, as he always did. He reached for the painting that lay on the table. Arthur lifted his hand and stopped Merlin. Merlin looked at him, at the deep lines of his wrinkles, his once blonde hair turned white with time.   
"Such a beautiful day. And a beautiful groom," Arthur began, as if wistful, remembering. Merlin smiled, touching Arthurs cheek. "You wore that white shirt. I remember."  
"You said it wouldn't suit me," Merlin recalled, smiling weakly.   
"And how wrong I was." Merlin lifted Arthur's drink, holding it to Arthur's lips and tilting it slightly. Arthur's hands shook too much for that these days. 

Arthur was resting, his eyes shut. Merlin stared at him from his own chair. He remembered how this man had fought, how he had swung a sword, battled monsters. And he remembered falling in love with him. Merlin closed his eyes, picturing Arthur in the sun, on horseback in the woods outside Camelot. But Camelot was long ago. The Camelot that had been. The castle, with its gleaming white towers, his own small bedroom, and Gaius. Merlin blinked. It hadn't been like that in years.

"I made food." Merlin handed Arthur the plate, which had a few potatoes, and a slither of beef. "It's not much. I need to go into town."  
"It's fine Merlin. It's more than enough."

"Time for bed Arthur." Arthur shook his head.   
"No. I'm not strong enough." Arthur had, rather admirably, swallowed his pride, allowing Merlin to help him as he grew worse. "Just fetch me a blanket. Please." Merlin nodded, standing up slowly, steadying himself on the back of Arthur's chair. 

Merlin opened the wardrobe, looking inside. He picked out two moth eaten blankets, riddled with holes, and fraying around the edges. There was still a hint of the perfect, elegant embroidery that they had displayed in Camelot's golden years, but it was faded and falling apart. His hands swept across Arthur's cape: long, red, soft. Merlin tried to remember when Arthur had last worn it, but couldn't. He sighed again, pulling the blankets to his chest and closing the door. 

Merlin spread the blanket over Arthur as best he could, huffing a little. He sat down in his own chair, panting. Arthur opened his eyes. "Are you alright Merlin?"  
"I'm fine. A little breathless, that's all." Arthur nodded once, his neck stiff. Merlin held out his hand for Arthur to take, which he did. Their hands were both wrinkled, Merlin's no longer elegant; Arthur's no longer strong. 

"Goodbye Arthur." Merlin took a few deep breaths before Arthur realised what he had said.   
"You mean goodbye?" Merlin nodded.  
"Yes, that's what I meant.  Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." 

Arthur couldn't sleep- part of the blanket was itching him on a part of his neck he couldn't reach. He considered waking Merlin, but that wouldn't be fair. Merlin needed sleep just as much as he did. 

Arthur remembered a little of old Camelot. He remembered Guinevere, his first love, with her long, curly hair, dark skin. He remembered the round table, which wad probably rotting away in the great hall beneath them. He remembered, although insignificant, the smell of mud and sweat on the training ground. Merlin often spoke of a man named Gwaine, but Arthur could remember no such man. Upon prompting, he had remembered that Sir Gwaine was a knight,  but couldn't remember his cunning, his bravery or his wit in the same way that Merlin could. Or, as it were, at all. 

He remembered what happened to Camelot. After the battle at Camlan, they had returned to Camelot. For years, it flourished, beautiful, rich, perfect. And then the drought came. And the famine. Camelot, although still peopled, fell into disrepair and corruption. The kingdom had fallen, the castle barely standing, at the crown of it all. 

Arthur got to sleep eventually, leaning on his neck until it went numb and the blanket no longer bothered him. 

Arthur woke up the next day, looking around for Merlin. He was still asleep in his chair, so Arthur decided not to wake him. Arthur just sat, for a time, Merlin silent beside him. The sun was up, Arthur could tell from the edges of the curtains. You came to notice these things, sat in the same chair day after day, year after year. Merlin was usually up by now. Arthur lifted his hand carefully, nudging Arthur with a finger. "Merlin," he spoke, as loudly as he could. Arthur's breathing quickened.

 Merlin opened his eyes, meet Arthur's for just a moment.   
"I've been in this world far too long my love," Merlin groaned, reaching for Arthur's hands. "We both have."  
"Merlin?" Arthur's voice was panicked, eyebrows raised in concern. "Merlin?"  
"Goodbye, Arthur. I hope to see you soon." Merlin smiled weakly, sinking back into his chair, eyes closing.  
"No, Merlin. Don't you dare. Don't you-" Arthur choked. "Merlin?"

Arthur held Merlin's hand for a long time, until it was cold. He stroked Merlin's hair, tears in his eyes. "I was wrong," he whimpered, out loud to himself. "One man deserved my tears." Then the tears came, Arthur clawing at his own chest, begging for it not to be true. "Please Merlin. Please." 

He looked at Merlin through tear glossed eyes, seeing him once again as the sharp witted, smart young man he had met all those years ago. His dark hair, thin pale face like the first time they met. And it was so many years ago. Arthur cried again, until the tears stopped. 

Like his former self, his younger, stronger, more muscular self, Arthur stood up, scooping Merlin into his arms. he carried Merlin over to the bed, with its crumbling drapes, the mattress barely holding together. He placed him down carefully, eyes still wet. He walked over to the wardrobe, taking out his cape. He levered Merlin's body up enough to clip the cape around him. Arthur took his sword out of its place under the bed, placing it on Merlin's chest. He kissed Merlin's forehead again, and curled up on the bed beside him. "Goodbye Merlin. Until I see you again."


	7. Until the end of his days

"Merlin," Arthur croaked, rocking in his chair. Merlin slowly tottered through from the other room, looking at Arthur.   
"Yes my love?"  
"Can you please-" Arthur coughed. "A cup of water?" Arthur nodded weakly, almost too sick to raise his own head. Merlin sighed. Arthur was old now, well, they both were, but Arthur grew weary with age, his body fragile.

"Do you remember our wedding day?" Arthur's voice was hoarse, speaking at a low whisper.   
"Like it were yesterday," Merlin replied, as he always did. He reached for the painting that lay on the table. Arthur lifted his hand and stopped Merlin. Merlin looked at him, at the deep lines of his wrinkles, his once blonde hair turned white with time.   
"Such a beautiful day. And a beautiful groom," Arthur began, as if wistful, remembering. Merlin smiled, touching Arthurs cheek. "You wore that white shirt. I remember."  
"You said it wouldn't suit me," Merlin recalled, smiling weakly.   
"And how wrong I was." Merlin lifted Arthur's drink, holding it to Arthur's lips and tilting it slightly. Arthur's hands shook too much for that these days. 

Arthur was resting, his eyes shut. Merlin stared at him from his own chair. He remembered how this man had fought, how he had swung a sword, battled monsters. And he remembered falling in love with him. Merlin closed his eyes, picturing Arthur in the sun, on horseback in the woods outside Camelot. But Camelot was long ago. The Camelot that had been. The castle, with its gleaming white towers, his own small bedroom, and Gaius. Merlin blinked. It hadn't been like that in years.

"I made food." Merlin handed Arthur the plate, which had a few potatoes, and a slither of beef. "It's not much. I need to go into town."  
"It's fine Merlin. It's more than enough."

"Time for bed Arthur." Arthur shook his head.   
"No. I'm not strong enough." Arthur had, rather admirably, swallowed his pride, allowing Merlin to help him as he grew worse. "Just fetch me a blanket. Please." Merlin nodded, standing up slowly, steadying himself on the back of Arthur's chair. 

Merlin opened the wardrobe, looking inside. He picked out two moth eaten blankets, riddled with holes, and fraying around the edges. There was still a hint of the perfect, elegant embroidery that they had displayed in Camelot's golden years, but it was faded and falling apart. His hands swept across Arthur's cape: long, red, soft. Merlin tried to remember when Arthur had last worn it, but couldn't. He sighed again, pulling the blankets to his chest and closing the door. 

Merlin spread the blanket over Arthur as best he could, huffing a little. He sat down in his own chair, panting. Arthur opened his eyes. "Are you alright Merlin?"  
"I'm fine. A little breathless, that's all." Arthur nodded once, his neck stiff. Merlin held out his hand for Arthur to take, which he did. Their hands were both wrinkled, Merlin's no longer elegant; Arthur's no longer strong. 

"Goodbye Arthur." Merlin took a few deep breaths before Arthur realised what he had said.   
"You mean goodbye?" Merlin nodded.  
"Yes, that's what I meant.  Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." 

Arthur couldn't sleep- part of the blanket was itching him on a part of his neck he couldn't reach. He considered waking Merlin, but that wouldn't be fair. Merlin needed sleep just as much as he did. 

Arthur remembered a little of old Camelot. He remembered Guinevere, his first love, with her long, curly hair, dark skin. He remembered the round table, which wad probably rotting away in the great hall beneath them. He remembered, although insignificant, the smell of mud and sweat on the training ground. Merlin often spoke of a man named Gwaine, but Arthur could remember no such man. Upon prompting, he had remembered that Sir Gwaine was a knight,  but couldn't remember his cunning, his bravery or his wit in the same way that Merlin could. Or, as it were, at all. 

He remembered what happened to Camelot. After the battle at Camlan, they had returned to Camelot. For years, it flourished, beautiful, rich, perfect. And then the drought came. And the famine. Camelot, although still peopled, fell into disrepair and corruption. The kingdom had fallen, the castle barely standing, at the crown of it all. 

Arthur got to sleep eventually, leaning on his neck until it went numb and the blanket no longer bothered him. 

Arthur woke up the next day, looking around for Merlin. He was still asleep in his chair, so Arthur decided not to wake him. Arthur just sat, for a time, Merlin silent beside him. The sun was up, Arthur could tell from the edges of the curtains. You came to notice these things, sat in the same chair day after day, year after year. Merlin was usually up by now. Arthur lifted his hand carefully, nudging Arthur with a finger. "Merlin," he spoke, as loudly as he could. Arthur's breathing quickened.

 Merlin opened his eyes, meet Arthur's for just a moment.   
"I've been in this world far too long my love," Merlin groaned, reaching for Arthur's hands. "We both have."  
"Merlin?" Arthur's voice was panicked, eyebrows raised in concern. "Merlin?"  
"Goodbye, Arthur. I hope to see you soon." Merlin smiled weakly, sinking back into his chair, eyes closing.  
"No, Merlin. Don't you dare. Don't you-" Arthur choked. "Merlin?"

Arthur held Merlin's hand for a long time, until it was cold. He stroked Merlin's hair, tears in his eyes. "I was wrong," he whimpered, out loud to himself. "One man deserved my tears." Then the tears came, Arthur clawing at his own chest, begging for it not to be true. "Please Merlin. Please." 

He looked at Merlin through tear glossed eyes, seeing him once again as the sharp witted, smart young man he had met all those years ago. His dark hair, thin pale face like the first time they met. And it was so many years ago. Arthur cried again, until the tears stopped. 

Like his former self, his younger, stronger, more muscular self, Arthur stood up, scooping Merlin into his arms. he carried Merlin over to the bed, with its crumbling drapes, the mattress barely holding together. He placed him down carefully, eyes still wet. He walked over to the wardrobe, taking out his cape. He levered Merlin's body up enough to clip the cape around him. Arthur took his sword out of its place under the bed, placing it on Merlin's chest. He kissed Merlin's forehead again, and curled up on the bed beside him. "Goodbye Merlin. Until I see you again."


	8. Safe

"Merlin, I don't think it's safe for you to go back to your own room tonight," Arthur decided.  
"Oh?"   
"Well, I just mean, what with what happened earlier. The attack. Might be dangerous." Merlin nodded.   
"Thank you sire." He returned to setting Arthur's dinner table.  
"I'll get more guards posted outside and in the square. Have you eaten?"  
"No."  
"Well, you'd better set yourself a place at the table. I'll fetch someone to bring up dinner."

Merlin nodded. He was, as Arthur realised, a little shaken after the attack. He and Gwaine had been ambushed in the woods, Gwaine escaping, Merlin returning to Camelot beaten and bruised. Arthur had immediately had him treated- Gaius was away, but Arthur had a new temporary physician who patched Merlin up nicely. 

"Merlin? Chicken or beef?" Arthur opened the door, stepping back inside.   
"I'm sorry?"  
"For dinner. Chicken or beef?"  
"I get a choice?" Arthur nodded.   
"Chicken, I suppose." Arthur nodded.   
"Do you need anything else? A drink maybe?"   
"I have a drink."  
"Wine?"  
"Wine. Yes, sure." Merlin smiled as Arthur closed the door again. 

"This is delicious," Merlin remarked, wolfing down his food. Arthur just stared at him, sipping on his wine. "Thank you."  
"Fit for a king," Arthur joked, smiling. Merlin smiled back.

"Dessert?" Arthur offered, finishing his drink.  
"Is it a special occasion?" Arthur shrugged.  
"Not particularly. But there's fresh cream cake, and the blueberry harvest just came in," Arthur offered.   
"Blueberries?" Arthur nodded.  
"I'll have some brought up." 

"So where are we sleeping?" Merlin looked at Arthur's bed.   
"It's big enough for both of us," Arthur confirmed. "Although, if you prefer, I can get another mattress brought up?"   
"It's a bit late for rearranging furniture. I'll bunk with you if that's alright?" Arthur nodded.  
"Of course. Make yourself comfortable." Arthur gestured to the bed. "Do you have a night shirt or something?"  
"Not with me."  
"Take one from the wardrobe." 

Someone knocked on the door the Arthur's chambers. "Come in," Arthur called. The door opened, and a maid walked in, a large bowl of blueberries in one hand, a jug of cream in the other. "Ah, excellent." The maid bobbed slightly before leaving the room. "You want some Merlin?"

"These are incredible," Merlin said, juice dripping down his chin. "So sweet and ripe."  
"Cream of the crop. Reserved just for me," Arthur bragged, taking another from the bowl. "And you," he added. Merlin grinned. "More wine?"

Merlin turned his back away from Arthur as he undressed, bundling up his shirt and picking up the one Arthur had given him. He slipped it over his head, the fabric soft and silky. He removed his shoes tucking them into a corner. Then he climbed into Arthur's bed, staying close to the edge. 

"Merlin?" Arthur rolled over. "Are you cold?"  
"No sire."   
"You're bloody freezing Merlin. Cone on, come under the covers a bit more." Merlin obeyed, shuffling a little closer to Arthur. "How are you feeling?"  
"My arm hurts," Merlin stated.   
"I'm sorry to hear that. Let's hope it's better by the morning." Merlin nodded. 

"Merlin, you know I invited you to stay for a reason?"   
"Did you?" Arthur nodded, moving closer to Merlin.   
"Yes I did." Merlin tensed up slightly, but then melted as Arthur leaned over and claimed a kiss. 

"Sire, I don't know-"  
"I'm sorry if that was out of order," Arthur apologised.  
"No, it was, it was amazing. But really?" Arthur nodded. "No, it's a bet or something. You and Sir Leon maybe?"   
"There's no bet Merlin."  
"You're just mocking me. I know you are. You know I like you, so you-" Arthur cut him off.   
"Merlin, you really think I'd give up half my bed, give you the finest foods, lend you a night shirt, for the sake of a joke?" Merlin nodded.

"Oh Merlin. You think I would be that cruel?"  
"You're allowed to do stuff like that. You're the king." Arthur lifted Merlins chin, forcing Merlin to look into his eyes.  
"Just because I'm the king, it doesn't mean I'm a bully." Merlin nodded in understanding. "I love you." Merlin coughed, choking himself slightly.   
"What?"  
"I said I love you, you turnip. God knows why." Merlin just blushed, stuttering.  
"You love me?"  
"Yes, I think we clarified that.  Now, get some sleep. I've got a hard day's work for you tomorrow." Arthur kissed Merlin again, shuffling closer. Merlin moved into Arthur's body, feeling the warmth, enjoying the soft pillows. "And you'd do well to get used to this."


	9. Going Home

Merlin walked out onto the balcony, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Arthur nodded, although pensive. He was watching all the bustle of market day, staring towards the lower town.   
"Just thinking." Arthur turned and looked at Merlin, leaning against the wall. "Nothing for you to worry about."  
"Hm. Well, you need to get dressed. Archery training," Merlin reminded him, turning to go back into their chambers.   
"I know." Arthur tapped his fingers on his leg. 

"Breakfast?" Arthur looked around their chambers, expectant.   
"On its way." Merlin opened Arthur's wardrobe, taking out a pale blue shirt. "This?" Arthur looked over.   
"Very nice." Merlin put it down on the bed.   
"Arthur, if there's something wrong, I-"  
"Nothing wrong. Don't worry yourself." 

Soneone knocked on the door. "Enter," Merlin called, the door opening and Roth stepping inside, a fully laden breakfast tray balanced in one of his hands.   
"I apologise for my lateness your excellency."  
"It's no problem."  
"Where is the king?" Roth set the tray down on the table, pulling out a chair for Merlin to sit on.   
"Talking with Morgana. He'll be back shortly."   
"Very well. Water, my lord?" Roth held up a jug, smiling.   
"Yes please."   
"Oh, before I forget. I have a letter for you." Merlin took a sip of water.   
"Oh?" Roth dug around in his pocket, producing the slightly crumpled paper, putting it down on the table.   
"I recieved it yesterday evening, but it was late, and I did wish not to disturb you, my lord." Merlin broke the seal on the letter, opening it and beginning to read. "Is it ill news your excellency?" Merlin shook his head.   
"A gift." He held up a delicate silver chain, a small ring of gold strung on it. "A personal matter."  
"I shall not press further my lord."

Arthur opened the door, walking over to the table. He nodded to Roth, picking up an apple and biting into it. "What's this?" Arthur picked up the letter and the chain, looking inquisitively at Merlin.   
"A gift."  
"From?"  
"For my mother. I had it made." Arthur held it up to the light.   
"It's very beautiful," he acknowledged, passing it back to Merlin. "Shall I have it taken to her?"   
"I was planning to deliver it myself. Perhaps stay some time in Ealdor." Arthur took another sausage from the plate. "Just with Gwaine." Arthur looked up.   
"Gwaine?" Merlin nodded.   
"Have I upset you in some way my dear?"  
"Not at all. I just miss home sonetimes." Arthur nodded.   
"When were you planning to leave?"  
"Perhaps this evening?" Arthur sighed.   
"Alright. Well it's more than a day's ride. Roth, pack Merlin a bag. And a tent. Food as well."  
"Arthur," Merlin stopped him. "I can do that myself. And don't you have training?" 

"Well then." Arthur put down his bow, smiling at Merlin. "You are prepared?"   
"I am indeed." Merlin smiled.  
"Merlin, if you want for anything, just send word." Merlin pressed a kiss onto Arthur's cheek.   
"I will. I'll tell you when we intend to return as well."   
"Good." Merlin turned to leave, but  Arthur caught his hand, pulling him round and kissing him firmly on the lips, hot and perfect. "See you soon."

Merlin and Gwaine rode at the front of the group, their tent and belongings spread between Roth and the two guards Arthur had insisted on sending. "So Merlin. Why are we really going to Ealdor?" Merlin sighed, shaking his head.   
"I miss it. And sonetimes Camelot all gets a bit much. What with all the parties, the feasts-"  
"The sex, the booze," Gwaine continued. Merlin just laughed.  
"Not that I'm complaining. It's just a little overwhelming." Gwaine nodded.   
"I get it. I do."

"My lords, I think we should stop here for the night," Roth advised. "It's getting dark." Merlin nodded, pulling on his reigns, his horse coming to a stop. He dismounted, tethering his horse to a tree. Gwaine followed suit, taking off his riding cape and hanging it from a branch. "If you two wish to relax awhile, I'll have the tents set up and supper made presently."  
"Oh, I can make supper," Merlin told him, walking over.   
"I will not hear of it your excellency. Please." Merlin nodded, compliant, and sat down on a log. 

"How long have you and Arthur been married now?" Gwaine rubbed his hands together, holding them up to the fire.   
"A little over three years," Merlin informed him.   
"So, any thought of children?"   
"I shouldn't think so. There are more important things at hand." Gwaine raised an eyebrow.  
"Keep telling yourself that." Merlin shook his head, punching Gwaine's arm. 

"I think I'll turn in for the night," Merlin said, rising from his seat. "Your nightclothes are set out on your bed my lord," Roth told him, running his hands through his thick blond hair, pulling it into a knot at the back of his head.   
"Wonderful. Wake me at dawn, I want to get the Ealdor as soon as possible." Roth nodded.   
"Yes your highness."

"Did you want a ribbon for that?" Gwaine offered, regarding Roth's hair. "I have plenty." Gwaine was braiding his own hair, a blanket around his shoulders.    
"If that wouldn't be a problem sir."  
"No problem at all. Come, sit. I'll do it for you." Roth obeyed, sitting on the log next to Gwaine. "Do we have anything to drink?"  
"I have several flasks of wine of you want some." Gwaine nodded. Roth rose, walking over to the horse and taking out a flask. 

"This is delicious. Did you want some?" Gwaine took a sip, offering Roth the drink.   
"I really shouldn't my lord."  
"Oh, come on. It's just us two." Roth looked over at the guards, sleeping against a log.   
"Alright then." He took the flask, drinking a little.   
"You can have more than that," Gwaine encouraged. "And it is Camelot's finest." 

"Where are you sleeping?" Gwaine had turned to go into his tent, before realising Roth was sat guard in the cold.   
"Out here."   
"It's freezing." Roth nodded. "I'll be fine. Only another hour."  
"Did you want to sleep in my bed?"  
"I could hardly steal that from you my lord."  
"Who saud anything about that. There's plenty of room for the both of us." Gwaine winked.    
"Sir Gwaine, I know that we have been becoming closer these last months, but I do not think it is appropriate that we should share a bed."  
"But you want to?" Roth blushed.   
"How much of that wine did you have?" Gwaine grinned.   
"Come on. It's infinitely more comfortable that out here. Warmer. With soft blankets, and soft pillows. And me." Roth smiled back.   
"I will indulge you sir. Just tonight."   
"Indulge me? Sounds delightful." Roth shook his head at Gwaine's shamelessness. "Come on. I do get lonely."

They arrived in Ealdor late the next afternoon, Merlin barely questioning why Roth had been in Gwaine's tent. They led the horses over the mountains, but arrived on horseback, Hunith greeting her son with a huge smile. She enveloped him in a hug, Merlin leaving his horse to one of the guards. "My, you have grown," she remarked, looking at her son proudly. "You should have told me you were coming my darling." She kissed his forehead.   
"It was a last minute decision," Merlin told her.   
"I see. Oh, and Gwaine too," she gasped, allowing Gwaine to pick her up and spin her around.   
"It's great to see you again Hunith. I've missed your cooking."  
"Rightly so. And who is this?" She gestured to Roth, who was stood awkwardly by Gwaine.   
"Ah, this is Roth. He's a trusted servant."  
"And a good friend," Gwaine added, causing Merlin to cough a little. 

"I do miss you mother," Merlin said, smiling. "When I'm at Camelot."  
"You don't have time to think of me, surely?" Merlin nodded.   
"Of course I do. And if you ever fancy it, I'll have you put up in the finest luxury back at the palace." Hunith smiled. "In fact-" Merlin took out a small brown sack from his bag. "I come bearing gifts." Hunith clapped her hands in delight. Merlin took out the necklace first, handing it to his mother. She smiled.   
"It's beautiful." Merlin already had his head back into the bag, and took out a small intricate bottle, taking off the lid. "Perfume?" Merlin nodded.   
"Jasmine flowers. Your favourite." Hunith beamed. "One more." He took out a dress, dark blue, with fine silver stitching decorating the bodice. He handed it carefully to his mother, smiling.   
"Merlin, These are beautiful, but I'll never have reason to wear them."  
"Unless you come to Camelot." Hunith sighed.   
"It's too far for me to walk Merlin."  
"I can send horses. Or... or a carriage. I could have you carried to Camelot in a golden throne."  
"My my, you have changed Merlin."   
"I'm still me mother. Promise." Merlin wrapped his arms around her. He was home.


	10. High Society

Morgana waltzed into Merlin's cafe, grinning, dressed in a mid length, red evening gown. Merlin finished wiping a table, looking up at her. "We're closed Morgie. And you're a little overdressed for coffee."   
"I know. I'm picking you up." Merlin stared blankly. "For the party? We arranged this weeks ago." Merlin slammed his palm into his forehead.   
"I completely forgot. Sorry."   
"Well get changed then. We'll be late."   
"Morgie, I'm just tired, and-"  
"You promised Merlin. And there's someone I want you to meet." Merlin stashed the cleaning supplies behind the counter, shaking his head.   
"Don't tell me you're matchmaking M." Morgana gasped dramatically.   
"Of course not Merlin. I wouldn't dare."  
"Good."  
"Get changed then."  
"Won't this do?" Morgana arched an eyebrow. "Apparently not."

They were both sat in the back seat of Morgana's car, Morgana fussing over Merlin's hair. She took out a tube of concealer, smiling coaxingly at Merlin. "No. No way."  
"Come on Merlin. This party, it's a big deal."   
"Nope. The shirt's high class enough for me." Morgana sighed.   
"Oh, I just remembered," She rummaged around in her bag, handing Merlin a small-ish red box. Merlin opened it, seeing a beautiful jewelled butterfly propped up in the velvet. "For luck." She clipped it onto Merlin's lapel, smiling with satisfaction.   
"Morgana, this looks terribly expensive, I can't-"  
"Don't you worry your pretty head about that. They aren't real anyway," she informed him, regarding the diamonds adorning the broach.   
"I see. Well it's very beautiful."

"So, what kind of boys are you into?" Merlin blinked at Morgana's question.   
"Sorry?"  
"Boys. And you. Any preference?"   
"Um-"   
"Blond?"  
"I don't really mind about-"  
"Muscular?"   
"Ideally, yeah."  
"Rich?"  
"Why would that-"  
"Richer than me," Morgana continued.   
"Well, it would all depend on personality Morgie."  
"Ok, so, he's a bit thick, but very noble. A real prince charming."   
"I thought you weren't matchmaking?" Merlin rolled his eyes  
"I lied. You're going to love him though." She squeezed Merlin's cheek. 

Merlin walked into the ballroom, which was decked out in silver snd red, a large table of food across the left side, an orchestra playing on the stage. There seemed to be hundreds of people there, all dressed as finely as Morgana, the ladies all with the most exquisite necklaces, the men in the finest suits. "Keep your head up Merlin. Smile," Morgana prompted, wrapping a delicate hand around Merlin's arm. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my friends. I can't see Arthur anywhere yet." 

"Ah, Merlin. Meet my old friend Samuel." Morgana gestured to a relatively old man, grey around the temples, wrinkles etching his forehead. She held out her hand for him to kiss, which he did, before settling his eyes on Morgana's breasts. "Sammy, meet Merlin." Samuel turned to look at Merlin, acknowledging him with a nod.   
"Nice to meet you Merlin." Merlin smiled awkwardly.   
"You too." Samuel turned back to looking at Morgana, licking his lower lip slightly.   
"What a lovely dress Morgana. New?" Morgana nodded, smiling sweetly.   
"I had it made especially."   
"Well go on then my dear. Give us a twirl." Morgana happily obliged, the base of her skirt flaring slightly. "Beautiful. And these beads, are-" He ran a hand down Morgana's side, tracing the beads down the her right buttock. Morgana coughed, stepping away. 

"Well. Can't stand around chatting all evening," Morgana said, smoothly, taking Merlin's arm again, gliding away across the room. "Letcherous old pervert," she whispered into Merlin's ear. Merlin offered a 'hmm' in agreement.   
"It is a lovely dress though. Very, um-" he squinted, unsure of what to say. "Flattering?"  
"Well you could hardly call it modest," chided another man, who had slid in beside Merlin. He raised his eyebrows at Merlin, by way of greeting. "Anything less and you'd be naked."  
"Well, I must maintain my allure somehow," Morgan returned, smartly. "I'm not getting any younger."   
"You're twenty eight, Morgana," Merlin commented.  
"Hush now Merlin."  
"Ah well Morg. It's not like you can't afford plastic surgery," the man pointed out. Morgana shook her head. "You have before."  
"I told you Leon, I did not get a boob job," Morgana hissed, elbowing Leon in the ribs.   
"Whatever you say, Morgana."  
"They're real," Morgana protested. "Tell him Merlin."   
"No comment." Morgana coughed.

"Where is my brother? He promised me he'd be here," Morgana was tapping the toe of her stilettos repeatedly on the ground.   
"He'll be here," Leon assured her. "He's probably just held up at work or something." Merlin came back out from the toilet, smiling.   
"Who's at work?"  
"Arthur," Leon replied, catching Morgana's eye. Merlin looked at her, confused.   
"Oh, there he is." A tall-ish blond had just arrived at the top of the stairs, and scanned the room before walking smoothly down onto the dance floor. Morgana waved, and Arthur approached them, picking up a glass of wine as he walked. 

"You're rather late," Morgana commented, frowning.   
"Yes, but I'm here now, sister dear. I managed to escaped work, finally."   
"Well, I suppose you have to come home at some point."  
"Well yes," Arthur replied. "Kind of you to get me an invitation to my own house Morgie."

Merlin spluttered on his drink, spilling it down his front.   
"Oh god Merlin. Way to make a good first impression." Morgana shook her head.  
"Sorry." Arthur was just smiling, either smug or just entertained.   
"I have another shirt in my room," Arthur told him. "Let's go."  
"Well, you two have some time alone," Morgana instructed. "Dinner's at eight thirty, so be back by then, brother mine." Arthur nodded.   
"Of course."

"So you were joking when you said this was your house, right?" Arthur pressed his lips together, looking around. "Here?" Arthur hummed. "You've got to be shitting me. This is your house?"   
"Yep." Merlin looked around. "Well, I inherited it. Morgana's still bitter about that one, but she stays here from time to time."   
"I mean, Morgana said you were rich, but I didn't think..." Merlin trailed off, aware that he was probably being rude. 

"And you're her brother?" Merlin repeated, blinking. Arthur nodded.  
"Well. Half brother." Arthur led Merlin onto the second floor, looking down onto the main hall. "My rooms are this way."  
"How come she's never mentioned you?" Arthur shrugged.   
"Rather rude of her. Anyway. She said something about you being a man I 'simply had to meet'," Arthur quoted.   
"Said something similar to me." 

Arthur was looking around in his wardrobe, and he emerged with a white shirt. "Might be a little big, but it'll do." Merlin nodded.   
"Where should I change?"   
"I csn leave if you're uncomfortable. I need to pee anyway." Arthur opened snother door, stepping through it. Merlin took the shirt, and removed his jacket, pulling off the damp shirt. He pulled on the new one, which smelt of soap, and hair wax. He buttoned up the front, bundling his other shirt into a ball.

"Well." Arthur clicked his tongue. "I'm not hosting this, by the way. This ball. They rent it out. And then they're kind enough to invite me."  
"They?"  
"Whoever's hosting this. Damn terrible party planners, I tell you. I've seen the menu." Arthur wrinkled his nose. Merlin just smirked at this. "Seriously, don't feel obliged to eat any of it. I'll order pizza later." 

Merlin picked up his jacket to put back on, the broach falling to the floor. He buttoned up his jacket, before turning to look for it. Arthur already had it in his hand, and gave it back to Merlin. "Very nice."  
"It was a gift. From Morgana."  
"Diamonds?"  
"Fake. Fake gold too." Arthur shook his head. "No?"   
"There's markings on the back. 14 karat. And as for the jewels." Arthur breathed on the broach. "See? The fog disappears straight away. Real diamond. Well, these ones are at least." He tapped the two stones in the middle of each wing. "I'm not sure about the others though. Either way, it's a lovely piece. Did you say Morgana gave it to you?" He handed the butterfly back to Merlin, who clipped it back on.   
"Yeah, earlier." Arthur nodded with approval. They both stood in silence for a few moments. "Well, we should probably get back inside." Arthur looked at his watch, and nodded.   
"Let's go."

Merlin and Arthur weren't sat together at dinner, but Merlin made friends with the rather lovely Lady Irene Astor, and her husband, who Merlin hadn't been introduced to by his name, but by the time he realised he didn't have it, thought it too late to inquire. The food, contrary to what Arthur had said, was absolutely fantastic, if a little insubstantial. 

After dinner, Merlin accepted a glass of some sort of brown liquid, and was led by Lady Astor's nameless husband to a smaller room. There was a significant amount of cigar smoke everywhere, but Merlin spotted Arthur, and tried to get towards him. Arthur pushed through the group, reaching Merlin. 

"I need air," Arthur proclaimed, stepping out of the main hall into a slightly smaller ballroom. "Jesus." Arthur laughed, falling against the wall.   
"Good to know the rich have respect for their immune systems," Merlin joked, drawing a choked sort of laugh out of Arthur.   
"Yeah." Arthur leaned against the wall, groaning slightly. He nodded to Merlin's glass. "Is that whiskey?"   
"I don't know," Merlin admitted, handing Arthur the glass. Arthur sniffed it, taking a small sip.   
"Bourbon. Good stuff."   
"You can have it. I'm not too keen." Arthur took another, longer drink, smiling at Merlin.   
"You don't drink?"  
"I drink wine. And beer. But I don't hold drink very well." Arthur smirked, before finishing the drink. 

The orchestra stopped playing, and Merlin allowed Arthur to lead him back to the main hall. "Dancing," Arthur whispered softly into Merlin's ear. "Follow me." Arthur took Merlin's hand.   
"Don't you dance?"  
"Yes. That's why I'm running away. There's girls." Arthur shuddered. "If I start dancing, I'll never get away. And I'm assuming you don't dance?" Merlin shook his head.   
"Not this kind of dancing." 

"Are you still hungry?" Arthur asked. They were sat in the garden, Merlin leaning against his new companion.    
"A little."  
"We'll sneak into the kitchen. What do you fancy?"   
"Well what is there?"  
"I suppose we'll find out." 

Arthur took out a key from his pocket, opening a secret looking back door, and pushing it open. He opened the fridge door. "Chocolate? Oh, are you thirsty?" Merlin nodded. Arthur grabbed a half finished bottle of wine, passing it to Merlin. He passed Merlin a tray, and then a small bowl. Merlin couldn't see very well, but he could smell chicken, and garlic. "Quick. Go, go." Arthur grabbed another tray, closing the fridge door.  

"I forgot glasses. Are you good to drink straight from the bottle?"   
"I can't drink straight from anything," Merlin joked.   
"Huh? Oh, right." Arthur smiled.   
"Well, can you drink gay from the bottle?" Merlin took the bottle, removing the stopper, and drank some.   
"That's wonderful."  
"It is," Arthur agreed. "It's lovely." Merlin handed him the bottle.   
"So, I've got truffles, cold chicken pieces and some kind of pie."   
"I've got to admit, this isn't quite what I expected when Morgana said she was taking me to a fancy party."  
"And you aren't quite what I expected when Morgana said she'd found me a man. But here we are." Merlin smiled, picking up a chunk of chicken and biting into it, taking another swig of wine.


	11. Keeping a Secret

"Merlin, fetch a bowl and wash my feet would you?" Arthur walked into his chambers, throwing his belt onto the floor. "I feel disgusting."  
"Of course." Merlin reached under Arthur's bed and took out the wash basin. "Anything else?" Arthur sat down in his chair.  
"No, I don't think so. Oh, maybe some drinks. For both of us. I've had a long day."  
"You didn't wake up until almost noon," Merlin corrected, under his breath. He walked over, picking up the large wine decanter sat by Arthur's bed.   
"No thanks to you." 

Merlin waved a hand over the basin, filling it with steaming hot water, fragranced with roses. He brought it over to Arthur, who was struggling with his boots. "Here," Merlin offered, untying the knots and sorting out the buckles. "There you go."   
"Thank you Merlin." Merlin smiled. "There's soap in-" Merlin took out the soap from his pocket.   
"Got it." 

"These really do smell terrible," Merlin choked, peeling off Arthur's socks.   
"Insulting the king again Merlin?"  
"Yes." Arthur put his feet into the water, closing his eyes with contentment. "Is that treason?"  
"No, but it is punishable by a good spanking," Arthur informed him.   
"I look forward to it."  
"Hmm." Arthur sighed as Merlin began to work the soap into his feet. "Well, you are abasing yourself somewhat. Maybe I'll be nice to you tonight." Merlin grinned up at Arthur. "Oh, there's an itch right on my heel, can you get that?"

Merlin was now washing Arthur's hair; Arthur sat on a chair, eyes shut. Merlin worked Arthur's special conditioning ointment into his wet hair, Arthur opening his eyes. "So, the knights were thinking we could havd a little gathering tonight." Merlin nodded, taking the wet cloth and squeezing it over Arthur's head.   
"Am I invited?"  
"I'm inviting you. Scrub up."   
"I don't have anything else clean." Arthur pointed to the wardrobe.   
"The blue silk shirt. And the dark velvet gambeson. Any trousers you can find. You have socks?"   
"Yes. Where is this merry occasion taking place?"  
"In the throne room. Eight o'clock."   
"Food?"  
"Plenty. But Merlin, you know, us. We're still a secret."   
"I understand."  
"I can't tell them Merlin. Not yet."   
"Alight."  
"Is that alright, though?" Merlin put a towel around Arthur's shoulders, helping him to his feet.   
"It's fine. I'm fine with it just being between us." Arthur nodded, lips pressed together.

Arthur was tying the front of Merlin's jacket, kissing Merlin's cheek as he finished. Merlin leaned in to kiss Arthur back, right as the door opened. "Oh, sorry, you were," Leon stuttered, walking back out. "Wait, you what? You two?" Merlin touched his lips guiltily.   
"Leon, you can't say anything," Arthur said, panicked. Leon nodded.   
"No, it's just, the others all thought that you two were, but I thought they were, hm, I didn't-" Leon stopped as he noticed Arthur glaring at him.  
"I'm aware there are rumours. But you must swear to me you will not say anything." Arthur pulled on his  jacket, stepping closer to Leon and staring him down.   
"I swear. But, sire, it really isn't a big deal. I mean, we all know about Gwaine and Percival, and there's rumours about Elyan and one of the stable hands."

"Merlin?"  
"Yes Arthur?" Merlin looked up from straightening Arthur's pillows.   
"You're quiet. Are you alright?" Merlin huffed, sitting down on the bed.   
"Are you ashamed of me? Is that what this is?"Arthur shook his head.  
"Of course not sweetheart. It's just, well, the kingdom needs an heir. And if we, well, if word gets out..."  
"We can still have a child, Arthur. You know that. Is that really what you're worried about?" Arthur shook his head.   
"I'm not sure. It's just a big deal."  
"It doesn't have to be. And Leon said the others had guessed anyway." Merlin touched Arthur's shoulder, kissing his cheek softly. "But, you know. Whenever you're ready. The others all know I like men anyway." Arthur nodded.  
"I'll see." Arthur squeezed Merlin hand. "Are you sleeping in here tonight?"   
"May I?" Arthur nodded.   
"Course. Now, get yourself changed and we'll get down to the party." 

Faces washed, and smartly dressed, Merlin and Arthur left Arthurs rooms, one of the guards peeling off of the wall to follow them. "You do look very nice this evening Merlin."   
"Why thank you sire. I do try." Arthur took Merlin's hand, squeezing it gently. They heard another set of footsteps join, and Merlin felt Arthur's hand slip away.   
"Ah, gentlemen," Gwaine greeted, smiling at them both. "How are you this evening?"   
"Very well Gwaine," Merlin replied. "Oh, I forgot something. I'll just be a minute. Meet you there?" Arthur nodded.   
"Of course." 

Gwaine put an arm around Arthur's shoulder, shaking his head. "You know I know, right?"  
"Know what?"  
"About you and Merlin?" Arthur tensed up.   
"What about us?" Gwaine raised an eyebrow, smirking.   
"Arthur, Arthur. I'm a not an idiot. I know you two are, you know."   
"You are not to say a word."  
"Arthur, we all know. We're placing bets on when you were going to tell us." Gwaine laughed heartily, and Arthur grabbed his collar, pushing him into the nearest room. "Hey!"  
"Bets?" Gwaine nodded. "So, you all know?"  
"We've known for months. Merlin told us he was a homo, and it was pretty obvious how he knew that. Besides, Lance walked in on you two shagging weeks ago."   
"Gwaine," Arthur warned.   
"Look, it's not a big deal. Just tell everyone and I get to cash in, big time." Gwaine winked. "There's no point trying to keep it a secret. Even the maids are starting rumours." Arthur glowered at Gwaine. "And we can all tell it's hurting Merlin too." Gwaine shrugged, pushing Arthur away.   
"He said he was fine with it being a secret."   
"Well he isn't going to say otherwise, is he? And it's not a secret."  
"So I've been told. Look, we'll see, alright?"

"More wine, sire?" Gwen offered, standing by Arthur's chair.   
"No thank you." Arthur stood up. "There is something I would like to say." Gwaine elbowed Merlin, grinning. "For almost a year now, Merlin and I have been courting. I thought it only fit to tell you. And to inform Merlin that he no longer needs to work as my manservant." Merlin smiled.   
"Finally," Gwaine said aloud, sighing. "Pay up big man." He gestured to Percival.   
"I'll pay you in a different way," Percival said, winking.   
"But in the meantime, let's continue our little celebration. A toast," Gwaine said, standing up. "To Arthur and Merlin."  
"To Arthur and Merlin!"


	12. Joining the fun

Merlin crept up to the door of the throne room, tapping a guard on the shoulder. "Excuse me. I'm here to see the king?" The guard grunted.   
"Wait here." He opened the door, but Merlin couldn't hear what was said. "Go in." The guard pushed him in, roughly. Merlin grabbed his bag to stop it falling off his back. 

Merlin spotted the king at the end of the room, and got onto his knees, bowing.   
"Ah, Arthur's new man servant. A pleasure." He gestured for Merlin to stand up.   
"I'm Merlin."  
"Oh, I don't care. You are new to Camelot?"  
"I just arrived," Merlin said. "Your highness," he added, quickly.   
"I see. Then, I should inform you that my son, that is, your new master, has something of a reputation." Uther coughed. "But, he is a prince, and he is my son, so he will get anything he requires. He will, no doubt, inform you of the duties required of you. You will be shown to your chambers presently," he beckoned for a woman to step forward. "Arthur will be ready for you in about half an hour." Merlin nodded, allowing the girl to lead him out of the hall. 

"A new personal servant?" Arthur looked at his father, sneering slightly. He pushed back his bed clothes, padding over to the table and pouring himself a cup of water. Uther looked at the girl who was sleeping softly in Arthur's bed.  
"Yes. I'm sick of you... copulating with every woman you hire, so this time I've chosen someone. Whoever is currently in the role is fired with immediate effect." He stared at the girl again, who was blinking her eyes open. "He'll be along shortly."  
"He?" Arthur touched the girls shoulder protectively.  
"I figured you wouldn't be attracted to a man."  
"Father! That's hardly fair, what if we don't get on?" Uther gritted his teeth.   
"I'm counting on it." Uther turned away, slamming the door of Arthur's chambers. 

Merlin stepped into his room. It was rather small, and there was a bed on the far side, below the window. There was also a large bowl, for washing in, as well as a shelf, and a small cupboard. "I'm Gwen, by the way," the woman said, smiling at him. "I'm the Lady Morgana's-" she paused, looking around. "Her, um, maid." Gwen gulped. "I imagine we'll be seeing a lot of each other."   
"I hope so." Merlin smiled.   
"Well, you'd better unpack. The Prince's chambers are down the corridor and first on the left. Guards outside the door. Can't miss it." 

"Hm, Maisie. Babygirl," Arthur purred, running his hand down her side. "I'm sorry about this my darling. You've been excellent." Maisie smiled up at Arthur from where she was on the bed.   
"But we can still see each other?" She gazed up at him through her big, blue eyes.  
"You know how I like things. But I'll see. I might want something new."   
"Is that all I am to you? Something to pass the time?" Maisie frowned.   
"Oh, no, no of course not baby." Arthur stroked Maisie's thick, blonde hair, leaning over to kiss her. "But all the same. Now, pretty thing, nice and quiet. Relax." Arthur put his hand back on Maisie's chest, grinning. "You just-"

Arthur was interupted by the door slamming open, and a rather gangly boy stepping into his chambers. Maisie gasped, grabbing the quilt and pulling it up to cover her body. Arthur just stared. "Can't you see I'm busy? Get out." Merlin didn't move, eyes fixed on the muscles of Arthur's abs, gleaming with sweat, and glittering in the sunlight. "Out!"

Merlin stood outside the door, closing it. "So, um," he began, adressing the uniformed guard on the door. "Is that a regular thing?"   
"His old servant. I think they're just saying goodbye." Merlin nodded. "But he's a young man, and the prince gets what he wants."   
"I've been informed." Merlin noticed guttural, groaning sounds emerging from the room. "What, and you just have to listen to that all day?" The guard nodded.   
"But the prince has to be checked on every hour." The guard winked. "Makes it one of the more popular shifts, as it were." Merlin understood, from what he'd seen of Arthur.   
"Can I ask a question?"   
"Fire away."  
"How do I adress, um, him?"   
"To his face, either: my Lord, prince, your highness or Prince Arthur. Behind his back, whatever you like."  
"He's unpopular?"  
"Among us men, certainly." The guard nodded. 

"Can you finish lacing my corset?" Maisie turned around, pulling her hair out of the way. Arthur deftly threaded the ribbons, tying a bow at the base.   
"Maisie, about what I said earlier-"  
"Think nothing of it. I understand."  
"I know, but if I ever want to, I can call for you?" Maisie nodded, stepping into her skirts, tying them at the front. "For, absolutely anything?" He touched her neck.   
"Yes my lord. And you can always fetch me." Arthur nodded.   
"We'll see." Maisie smiled. "But, I really should see to that new servant. So, goodbye for now." 

Arthur opened the door, kissing Maisie again, and motioning for Merlin to come inside. Merlin did, adjusting his scarf, running a hand through his hair. Arthur closed the door, still completely shirtless. Now that Merlin noticed, there wasn't any clothing on his legs either. He was, luckily for Merlin's dignity, wearing a pair of underwear, red, made of what looked like silk. Arthur coughed, and Merlin looked up. "What are you looking at?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing what?"  
"Your highness." Arthur smirked.  
"That's better. Well, whatever your name is-"  
"Oh, it's Merlin." Merlin held put his hand for Arthur to shake. Arthur just stared at it in disgust.   
"Don't interrupt me."  
"Sorry." Arthur glared at him.

"Well, anyway, it looks like you are my personal slave, until I can find a way to get rid of you and get someone slightly more attractive to tend to me." Merlin frowned. "Oh, come on. Look at your ears." Arthur made a point of staring at Merlin for a rather uncomfortably long time. "So, knock before you come in next time, I can and will call on you at any hour, and, oh, I wrote you a list of chores. Well, I had someone write it. I can do that kind of thing you know," Arthur bragged. He took out a scroll from his bedside table, handing it to Merlin. Merlin broke the seal, the paper rolling down and scraping his toes. "If it's too much, you could always, you know, resign. I could hardly force you to stay."   
"Yes you could."  
"You're right, I could, but I really don't want you to." Arthur smirked again, infuriating Merlin, and slapped Merlin's cheek. "Oh, and, I would warn you to not make a move on any of my women, but I hardly think you're much of a threat. Now, I need a bath." 

Over the next few weeks, Arthur didn't manage to find a way to get rid of Merlin, but did continue with his various sexual endeavours. Despite Arthur's warning, Merlin continued to burst in on these meetings. Like he had been warned, Arthur really did get through women. The third time, Merlin was presented with Arthur's arse being massaged with oil, and quickly backed away. The sixth time, Arthur was wearing a women's corset, but Merlin decided not to comment on this afterwards. He did rather like his head being attached to his body. 

The eight time, Merlin had been called for. Merlin had assumed was a casual gathering, judging by the amount of food he'd had to  provide. He had not imagined what must have been over a dozen girls, running their hands and lips over Arthur's naked body, while feeding him chunks of chocolate, and wine. "Ah, Merlin. There you are," Arthur said, not moving, but giggling as a a pair of lips were placed around his left nipple. "I um, I wanted you for something."  
"Yes. And here I am." Arthur shuddered, placing his hands on one of the women's inner thighs.   
"Come closer baby. Kiss me. Go on," Arthur teased, ignoring Merlin for a minute, as he kissed the girl, all lips and tongue. Arthur was clearly drunk, having come back from the tavern in the middle of the afternoon, and several flagons of wine had been brought to his chambers since then. 

"Oh. I've really forgotten what I wanted you for." Arthur frowned, sitting up slightly. "We were going to do something." He tapped his fingers on the mattress. "Can any of you remember? And get that back in your mouth," he ordered.   
"We were going to sleep over, Arthur," someone said. "You said the finest feather mattresses, remember?"   
"Oh of course. I remember. Merlin, I'll need, five mattresses. Pillows too. And blankets." Arthur nodded, passive as more hands were placed on his body. Arthur rolled onto his front, head turned to face Merlin. "My ladies need their beauty sleep. Oh, is anyone hungry?" There were general murmurs of agreement. "How many of you are there? Merlin, twenty plates of the finest food the kitchens have to offer. Beds first though." 

Merlin dragged another mattress into Arthur's bedroom, putting it down on the floor, exhausted. "Merlin? Put them all around my bed." Merlin nodded, smiling falsely, and dragged the mattresses again. "Now food." Merlin could have sworn Arthur winked at him as he left the room, and as such, left the room rather bashful. 

When Merlin returned with the food, Arthur was sat on the end of his bed, one lucky girl straddling him from behind, fondling his chest. Another was sat in his lap, offering gentle kisses on his neck. The others were sat in a ring of adoration, on the mattresses, gazing up at Arthur. Merlin put the trays down on the bed, Arthur turning to look at him. "Thank you Merlin. Very good. Um, girls, come and eat. Whatever you like." Arthur winked, pushing the brunette off of his lap and standing up. 

While the woman were distracted, he walked over to Merlin, who was equally distracted. "Merlin. I noticed you don't seem at all interested in all the... um, fun we're having."  
"Should I be?"   
"I just wondered, there's plenty of naked women, large breasts, pretty faces, and you don't seem at all drawn to any of it." Arthur raised an eyebrow.   
"No, I suppose not, your highness." Arthur put a hand on Merlin's chest. 

"Is there something you want to tell me, Merlin?" Arthur stepped closer, and Merlin could smell the rich, sweet chocolate on his breath. "You do not regard women in the same way I do, perhaps?"   
"You got me there." Arthur smiled.  
"You prefer, men, then?"   
"I, um, you know, I like a bit of both. But I wasn't invited to your little party." Merlin stepped away from Arthur.  
"No. I was hoping you'd invite yourself. You said you liked men?" Merlin nodded. "Muscles, deep, thick voices?" Merlin nodded. "And, you know, the other thing. men usually have." Merlin nodded. "My Prince, I should really get going." Merlin turned, but Arthur put a hand on Merlin's back. Merlin tensed up, and then looked into Arthur's eyes and melted.   
"Your Prince. I like that. And you can be, My Merlin." Arthur laughed. "Have you eaten?"   
"No." Arthur flicked his head toward the table food.   
"Go on then. Eat up." He followed Merlin, and hand around his waist, fingers curling. 

"Do you like, me?" Arthur purred into Merlin's ear, brushing Merlin's neck slightly with his lips. Merlin nodded very slightly. "Say it out loud Merlin. Say it to me." Arthur licked his lips, handing Merlin an empty plate.   
"I like you," Merlin whispered.   
"In what way do you like me, Merlin?" Arthur squinted, picking up his drink. "And tell me the truth. That's an order."  
"In an: 'I want to do everything that's happened to you tonight a thousand times over' kind of way," Merlin blurted out, immediately cursing himself.   
"Is that so?"   
"Yes it is, your highness." Merlin closed his eyes. "Do you feel the same?"   
"I'm not sure. But, I do know that you deserve plenty of this wonderful food, and lots of wine, and then, we will see."  
"Is that an order your highness?"  
"No. It's a request." Arthur touched Merlin's arm. "Will you stay this evening?" Merlin nodded.   
"Yes your highness."  
"Good. Then, lets get you put of these clothes, and girls, you'll be happy to look after Merlin too, won't you?"


End file.
